Guard (Fight Arena)/Dialogue
Guard Before quest *'Player:' Hello *'Guard:' Who goes there? *'Player:' ..er .. i'm.. *'Guard:' I don't know you *'Guard:' Get out of my house strange *''(He doesn't seem too friendly)'' Attempting to open the door to the building housing the slaves *'Guard:' you there! halt! *'Guard:' this is General Khazard's private lodgings *'Guard:' what's your business here? *'Player:' I'm looking for the 'Servil' prisoners *'Guard:' wait until tomorrow, then you can *'Guard:' see them butchered in the arena haha *'Guard:' Now OUT and don't come back! During Fight Arena Quest While wearing the (Khazard armour set) *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' damn thieves, that was good armour *'Guard:' did you see anyone around here? *'Player:' me? no, no one *'Guard:' hmmmmm Talking to him inside the jail building without the Khazard armour *'Guard:' this area is restricted, leave now *'Guard:' OUT and don't come back! *''(the guard has thrown you out)'' Talking to him inside the jail building with the Khazard armour *'Player:' long live General Khazard *'Guard:' erm.. yes.. quite right *'Guard:' have you come to laugh at the fight slaves? *'Guard:' i used to really enjoy it *'Guard:' but after a while they become quite boring *'Guard:' now i just want a decent drink *'Guard:' mind you, too much khali brew and i'll fall asleep Talking to him again inside the jail building with the Khazard armour *'Player:' long live General Khazard *'Guard:' erm.. yes.. soldier *'Guard:' i take it you're new *'Player:' you could say that *'Guard:' Khazard died two hundred years ago *'Guard:' however his dark spirit remains *'Guard:' in the form of the undead maniac...General Khazard *'Guard:' remember he is your master, always watching *'Guard:' you got that, newbie? *'Player:' undead, maniac, master, got it - loud and clear After getting the brew (speaking to southeastern guard) *'Player:' hello again *'Guard:' i hope you're keeping busy? *'Player:' of course *'Guard:' General Khazard doesn't tolerate the lazy *'Guard:' if you're not keeping busy *'Guard:' i'll practice my combat skills on your hide After getting the brew (No brew in invent)(speaking to northern guard) *'Player:' hello again *'Guard:' bored, bored, bored *'Guard:' you would think the slaves would be more entertaining *'Guard:' selfish.. the lot of 'em After getting the brew (Brew in invent)(speaking to northern guard) *'Player:' hello again *'Guard:' bored, bored, bored *'Guard:' you would think the slaves would be more entertaining *'Guard:' selfish.. the lot of 'em *'Player:' do you still fancy a drink? *'Guard:' I really shouldn't... ok then, just the one *'Guard:' this stuff looks good *''(the guard takes a mouthful of drink)'' *'Guard:' blimey this stuff is pretty good *'Guard:' it's not too strong is it? *'Player:' no, not at all, you'll be fine *''(the guard finishes the bottle)'' *'Guard:' that is some gooood stuff *'Guard:' yeah... woooh... yeah *''(the guard seems quite typsy)'' *'Player:' are you alright? *'Guard:' yeesshh, ooohh, 'hiccup' *'Guard:' maybe i should relax for a while.... *'Player:' good idea, i'll look after the prisoners *'Guard:' ok then, here, 'hiccup', *'Guard:' take these keys *'Guard:' any trouble you give 'em a good beating *'Player:' no problem, i'll keep them in line *'Guard:' zzzzz zzzzz zzzzz *''(the guard is asleep)'' Talking again, having dropped the Khazard cell keys *'Player:' i've lost the keys *'Guard:' what?! you're foolish.. *'Guard:' hiccup.. and i'm drunk *'Guard:' here, i've got another set Talking again, having the Khazard cell keys *'Guard:' please, let me rest After freeing Jeremy Servil (Southern guard) *'Guard:' What are you doing? *'Guard:' It's an imposter! *''(You are under attack!)'' After killing Bouncer/After the quest (Southern guard) *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' hello, hope you're keeping busy? *'Player:' of course After killing Bouncer/After the quest (Northern guard) *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' less chat and more work *'Guard:' i can't stand lazy guards After killing Bouncer/After the quest *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' You're the outsider who killed bouncer! *'Guard:' on-guard fiend! *''(You are under attack!)'' Guard (Mace) Before quest *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' i don't know you stranger *'Guard:' get of our land *''(You are under attack!)'' During Fight Arena Quest While wearing the (Khazard armour set) *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' can i help you stranger? *'Guard:' oh.. you're a guard as well *'Guard:' that's ok then *'Guard:' we don't like outsiders around here Trying to enter the door prior to the fight arena *'Guard:' and where do you think you're going? *'Guard:' only General Khazard decides who fights in the arena *'Guard:' so get out of here After killing Bouncer *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' you're the outsider who killed bouncer *'Guard:' die traitor! *''(You are under attack!)'' After the quest *'Player:' hello *'Guard:' you're the outsider who killed bouncer *'Guard:' die traitor! *''(You are under attack!)'' Category:Fight Arena Category:Monster dialogue Category:Quest dialogues